Fedora4MinimalInstall063
Category:Distributions Category:Fedora I started this page because I needed help to install Fedora from scratch and use it in colinux. Now I did it myself by using all help in this wiki from what others wrote and I hope it will help someone else. And I have a place to get back if I forgot how I did it :) If you can improve please do. If you have questions ask at techdesk100 (at) hotmail (dot) com (I check it once a week). Extra information Because I use mingw cygwin colinux qemu etc. I made a folder in my c drive called Linux and which has subfolders for each distribution. c:\Linux - Colinux - Cygwin - Distro (the folder with image files for colinux/qemu/distribtion iso's) - Mingw - Qemu ... Link to Tools * explore2fs To be able to copy your files from image in Windows. One way. * unxutils like dd ls Qemu to make an minimal install image Qemu is an linux emulator which is not as fast as colinux (my opinion) even if there is an accelerator. So what we are going to do is to make an installation image in qemu and convert it to colinux. * Download Fedora Core 4 image from Fedora and put in Distro folder * Download Qemu from most recent windows port here is official site * After extracting qemu zipfile from windows port go with command prompt to folder * make a image to install fedora core (minimal 1065MB) in dos by typing qemu-img create c:\Linux\Distro\qemu_fc4_min_1gb.img 2000M * make a image for a swap file in dos by typing qemu-img create c:\Linux\Distro\swap_temp_512.img 512M * now make a batch file (like start_install.bat) in same folder in notepad and change settings like qemu_dir and name of iso file @ECHO OFF set qemu_dir=C:\Linux\Distro set hd=%qemu_dir%\qemu_fc4_min_1gb.img set swap=%qemu_dir%\swap_temp_512.img set cdrom=%qemu_dir%\FC4-i386-disc1.iso set mem=256 qemu -hda %hd% -hdb %swap% -cdrom %cdrom% -m %mem% -boot d -L . pause * start up start_install.bat and install fedora core with the second drive a swap drive (don't forget to choose minimal install by installation :) ) * You can download KQEMU to speed up the installation. Install kqemu.sys to Windows by right click->install on kqemu.inf, net start kqemu, finally add "-kernel-kqemu" into qemu command line: qemu -kernel-kqemu -hda %hd% -hdb %swap% -cdrom %cdrom% -m %mem% -boot d -L . * You can change a CD-ROM image from QEMU Monitor.QEMU Monitor can be seen by pressing Ctrl, Alt, 2 key together.Pressing Ctrl, Alt, 1 key together returns to your guest OS.When you want to change a CD-ROM image, type: (qemu) change cdrom C:\Linux\Distro\FC4-i386-disc2.iso Convert image to colinux I found this on one of the wikipages. It said it was possible to change a qemu image to colinux. That's why I started this solution to begin with. * download and install unxutils I found a link here * go in command prompt to your qemu dir and convert qemu image to colinux image dd if=qemu_fc4_min_1gb of=fc4_min_1gb.img bs=512 skip=63 * you only need the file qemu_fc4_min_1gb the other 2 files you can remove now (but you could save it for temp backup) install colinux and make image bootable Now we can start with colinux. Don't forget to change noexecute option for windows XP in alwaysoff. I also make an extra image disk of 1GB which I use between different distributions as a second disk. So that I do not have to copy things from 1 distribution to another * Install colinux with Tap and 1 distribution * Create an extra image 1gb file by using the following command in the dosprompt (windows XP): fsutil file createnew c:\Linux\Distro\ext3_disk_1gb 1000000000 * Create a swap image 512 mb because I will use 256 mb memory by using the following command in the dosprompt (windows XP): fsutil file createnew c:\Linux\Distro\swap_512mb 512000000 * Create a colinux xml file in the Distro folder for example colinux_fc4_minimal.xml: root=/dev/hda1 fastboot nogui * Create a batch file in the colinux folder for example start_fc4_minimal.bat: @echo off subst z: "c:\Linux\Distro" colinux-daemon.exe -c "z:\colinux_fc4_minimal.xml" -t nt subst /d z: * doublepress start_fc4_minimal.bat so it starts colinux * format swap mkswap -c -v1 -L SWAP /dev/hdb1 * format extra image to ext3 mkfs -t ext3 /dev/hda2 * edit /etc/fstab # this is what I changed mine fstab to /dev/hda1 / ext3 defaults 1 1 /dev/hdb1 /mnt ext3 defaults 1 1 /dev/devpts /dev/pts devpts gid=5,mod=620 0 0 /dev/shm /dev/shm tmpfs defaults 0 0 /dev/proc /proc proc defaults 0 0 /dev/sys /sys sysfs defaults 0 0 /dev/hdc1 swap swap defaults 0 0 ** edit /etc/inittab (is not needed with minimal install but still) #to make a console login without gui bootparams nogui is same id:3:initdefault: * restart colinux shutdown -h now networking colinux You have a working minimal fedora core 4 in colinux. Now the next step is to get it at your network. Because of Qemu the macadress is wrong which we will change We will make two network connections. * create a internal network windows TAP driver to colinux (eth0 always on) * world to colinux bridged by Lan connection (eth1 off but can be started) * create a internal network windows TAP driver to colinux (eth0 always on) * In your Windows network connections rename your connection with the tap adapter to the name TAP * make the ipadress of TAP a static one with ip 10.0.0.10 and subnetmask 255.255.255.0 * Start start_fc4_minimal.bat and login your colinux fedora core 4 * edit your /etc/sysconfig/network-scripts/ifcfg-eth0 # File: /etc/sysconfig/network-script/ifcfg-eth0 DEVICE=eth0 ONBOOT=yes BOOTPROTO=static IPADDR=10.0.0.100 NETMASK=255.255.255.0 GATEWAY=10.0.0.10 Now you can from windows ssh your colinux using 10.0.0.100 * world to colinux bridged by Lan connection (eth1 of but can be started) * In your Windows network connections rename your connection with the Lan adapter to the name LAN'' * Start start_fc4_minimal.bat and login your colinux fedora core 4 * edit your /etc/sysconfig/network-scripts/ifcfg-eth1 if not exist make one # File: /etc/sysconfig/network-script/ifcfg-eth1 DEVICE=eth1 ONBOOT=no BOOTPROTO=dhcp When you start colinux it will start the eth1 by using command '''ifup eth1 and will get an IP adress from the router where the LAN adapter gets his ip-adress. It will be a different IP-adress. With ifconfig eth1 you can find out the IP adress and ssh it from another pc. Update fedora core (Can put something more about the update process. Somebody interested) ifup eth1 yum update XDMCP (external Xwindows) login For the client part I use XMING and I use KDE(but you can use your own like winx-32 x-deep32 gnome). This costed me two days to figure out because of 1 line in the Xserver file. If you enable XDMCP in a normal linux environment when you start your xdm server it automatically starts the gui. But in colinux it is not possible to do that. My colinux crashed a lot before I could use it. Another usefull link * startup eth1 ifup eth1 * get xwindows ** get minimal kde yum install kdebase ** or get kde yum groupinstall "KDE (K Desktop Environment)" ** get GNOME (with setup you are for now on your own/Maybe somebody could add to this) yum groupinstall "GNOME Desktop Environment" * we will edit the following files to get things working for XDMCP ** in /etc/X11/xdm/kdmrc change xdmcp Enable=false #Port=177 to xdmcp Enable=true Port=177 ** in /etc/X11/xdm/xdm-config change DisplayManager.requestPort: 0 to ! DisplayManager.requestPort: 0 ** for login from everywhere in /etc/X11/xdm/Xaccess change #* # any host can get a login window to * # any host can get a login window ** for internal login (window host) in /etc/X11/xdm/Xaccess change #* # any host can get a login window to 10.0.0.10 # any host can get a login window ** in /etc/X11/xdm/Xserver (closes the gui for xdm for local machine) change :0 local /usr... to #:0 local /usr... ** in /etc/X11/xdm/kdmrc (closes the gui for kdm for local machine) change StaticServers=:0 to #StaticServers=:0 * start xdm xdm * create xming.xlaunch on windows host * doublepress xming.xlaunch to start xming and voila you have your xwindows * to make xdm start at startup edit /etc/inittab ** change id:3:initdefault: # Run xdm in runlevel 5 x:5:once:/etc/X11/prefdm -nodaemon ** to id:5:initdefault: # Run xdm in runlevel 5 x:5:once:/usr/X11R6/bin/xdm -nodaemon APACHE with PHP/MySQL Installing a webserver is really really easy * start external internet ifup eth1 * install apache yum install httpd * make apache start at boot chkconfig httpd on * install php yum install php * add to end in /etc/httpd/conf/httpd.conf AddType application/x-httpd-php .php * install mysql-server yum install mysql-server * install to be able to use mysql from apache yum install php-mysql * make mysql start at boot chkconfig mysqld on * restart Fedora init 6 * set password for mysql (change the pass123 into something else) mysqladmin -u root password 'pass123' * restart colinux shutdown -h now NOTEPAD FOR ME ** make nodes in dev folder without null zero and console it does not work (FEDORA CORE 1..4) (skip this and do only if needed) mknod -m 666 /dev/null c 1 3 mknod -m 666 /dev/zero c 1 5 mknod /dev/console c 4 0 ** add nodes by editing 50-udev.nodes in /etc/udev/makedev.d/ folder (FEDORA CORE 5) (skip this and do only if needed) cobd0 cobd1 cobd2 cobd3 cobd4 cobd5 cobd6 cobd7 tty0 # rest of nodes which are already in this file tty tty1 .... * Create a colinux xml file in the Distro folder for example colinux_debian.xml: root=/dev/cobd0 * Create a batch file in the colinux folder for example start_debian.bat: @echo off subst z: "c:\Linux\Distro" colinux-daemon.exe -c "z:\colinux_debian.xml" subst /d z: * doublepress start_debian.bat so it starts colinux * login the distribution (in this case debian which has user root and pass root) ** it can happen that de distribution had no addition cbod* in /dev if that is the case do mknod /dev/cobd1 b 117 1 mknod /dev/cobd2 b 117 2 mknod /dev/cobd7 b 117 7 and restart colinux * mount the minimal fedora core 4 mount /dev/cobd1 /mnt * log into minimal fedora core 4 chroot /mnt * the following changes are needed to make it bootable in colinux